


MOnSter

by Negative_Nickel



Category: Pierce the Veil, Sleeping With Sirens
Genre: Anal Sex, Kellin has bad parents, M/M, Oral Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex, kellic - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-08
Updated: 2017-06-08
Packaged: 2018-11-11 08:53:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11145072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Negative_Nickel/pseuds/Negative_Nickel
Summary: mon·ster/mänstər/noun1. An imaginary creature that is typically large, ugly, and frightening.synonyms:Giant, Mammoth, Colossus, Leviathan, Titan; JumboHe's a monster





	1. Intro- Teaser

monster // an imaginary creature that is typically large, ugly and frightening: He’s a monster. 

The light from the hallway peaks into my dark room as the door is slowly pushed open, the hinges squeak quietly. The floorboards in my room creak as he walks closer to me, dipping his large frame onto the other side of the bed snuggling close to my body. I shake inside my own skin when the rough pad of his thumb strokes my cheek.

“You’re so beautiful. And all mine.” he murmured; his hot breath fanning the back of my neck making me squeeze my eyes shut and press my thighs together. I lie on my side as the tears begin to slide down my cheeks and leak onto my pillow. His calloused hands lowering with each sob that racks through my petite body.

I remember being nine and afraid to sleep at night fearing the monster that would pull his giant body from under my bed, revealing his ugly face. Mom had told me I had a wild imagination, but no; he was real. He walked and talked like the rest of us by day, and by night he’d transform into something that words can’t even describe. I’d scream and cry, yearning for someone to help me get away from this creature who’s done things to me that would drive a person to suicide.  
No one heard.  
No one came.  
At the end of every day that monster still pulls himself from the shadows underneath my bed and tortures me till the sun rises again, but that monster is apart of me and with all the pain that he whirls my way, that monster is my monster.  
And I can’t help but love him.

Kellin Quinn is my name and my father is my monster.


	2. 2 Doors

The striking pain that radiates from my backside, guides me onto my side. I can see a dazed expression lingering on my face from the mirror that hangs on my closet door. I touch my eyes, running my soft fingertips over my lids forcibly pulling them open looking like a madman. I watched myself get teary eyed from the harsh wind that blew itself from my window. I could feel the dryness that soaked itself in. I finally closed my eyes only to be welcomed with flashbacks of hands and mouths running themselves down my body, the hungry moans they left, the satisfied smile they modeled. I want out.  
I rise from my bed, doing my best to balance myself, I walk slowly to my bathroom switching on the lights. My eyes roam my upper-body, analyzing the purple and yellow marks that litter my skin. I grimace, while gently grazing my fingertips over the collection.  
As I wash my body, rubbing the loofa on my tattered skin being sympathetic towards my injuries. I could hear my room door clang against a wall, and then him calling out for me  
“Kells, you better hurry before you miss your bus”  
My eyes widen, triggered by the memory of him dropping me off from school making me do sick things to him while he drove. I couldn’t focus on anything that day, and I felt more out of place than usual.  
I quickly stepped out the shower my wet toes wiggling themselves through the wool of the bathroom mat. I dry myself quickly whipping the soft cotton from my hair down to my knees, soon after wrapping it around my waste. I then, grabbed the knob turning it quickly only to be welcomed with the wicked smile of my Father.  
“I told you to hurry”  
***  
I focus on the road watching the pasty street lines disappear from underneath the car. I clutch my backpack, pushing my knees together instinctively as he sighs stopping at a red light. I breath in hesitantly, I can see him looking at me in my peripheral, but I will myself not to look over.  
His hand stretches across the center console in the car placing right on my knee, rubbing gently in a circular motion. My eyes widen at the action and I begin to shake anxiousness dominating my slim physique.  
“I think you owe me” He stated referring to the fact that he had to drive me to school. I sat quietly ignoring his words, and he started to open his mouth again but the sound of horn beeping behind us caught his attention and he sped off when he realized the light had turned green. As he drove I saw his hand travel down to his crotch and he began to unzip his pants and I knew what he was going to force me to do.  
***  
I wipe my mouth with the back of my hand, grabbing my backpack sliding out of the car, hastily walking through the entrance of the school. I could hear him yelling something at me but I payed no attention and kept walking. I rushed to the nearest bathroom locking the door pressing my back against it, finally catching my breath. I sank down to the floor, resting my body on the cold tile, and cried. I can’t say that I didn’t know my morning was going to end up this way, but damn did I wish it hadn’t. I felt dirty and an itching temptation settled in my bones. I sat there for a while running my hands through my hair tugging harshly on the roots, slapping, and hitting my head. I always get like this when the monster takes his form and raids my body and mind with jarring tormentations. Poking fun at my built distress, and all I do is cry.  
I’m brought out of my thoughts by the loud banging sounds coming from the other side of the door.  
“Dude open the fucking door” The guy yells followed by more banging.  
I hurriedly rise to my feet swiping my hand across my cheeks, before unlocking the door. Once the door swings open fear settles in alongside anxious. I’m face to face with one of the two malicious people I know.  
Vic Fuentes.


End file.
